Can't You Save Them?
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: Entah sejak kapan kami ada di dalam Animatronic ini. Kami melekat ada di dalamnya, terjebak. Hanya ini 'media' yang bisa kami gunakan, sebagai balas dendam. Indonesia. Drable tidak jelas atau malah oneshot. Friendship, Angst? Hurt? Comfort? Tragedy? idk (confused). One more fanfic about FNaF from me.


**Fandom :** Five Nights at Freddy's

**Disclamer :** Scott Cawthon (Pria yang telah meracuni saya)

**Rate :** K+

**N/A:** ehm... Drable bukan ya? Atau malah fic-oneshot-apalah itu- Iya-in aja deh. /hush

Author lagi ngidam(?) ini.. ngisi waktu :'''

_Kami berlima bukan menjalin pertemanan biasa. Pertengkaran, membuat kami semakin erat. _

_Kami yakin, kelak apapun yang terjadi, persahabatan kami tidak akan goyah._

_Sekalipun diantara kami harus berpisah raga dan nyawa. Sekalipun terpisah jauh dan berbeda dunia._

_Walaupun ingatan kami hilang, kami yakin bahwa kita sudah terhubung benang merah persahabatan ini._

_Selama-lamanya, kami sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama-sama. Mati sekalipun. _

.

.

.

Aku. Anak laki-laki yang mungkin paling nakal dan _bawel_. Tapi aku bukan pemimpin kelompok ini. Kami tidak punya pemimpin sebenarnya.

Aku sangat suka berlari, bermain, bercanda, menjahili teman-teman.

Terkadang aku berlebihan dalam menjahili orang. Ya, mungkin karena itu menyenangkan. Tapi percayalah, aku bukan anak nakal yang keras kepalanya keterlaluan seperti sekeras berlian. Terutama, jika para teman perempuanku sudah mengumpat, atau bicara seperti kereta api. Mengalah adalah jalan satu-satunya menghadapi hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

Mereka bilang, aku cukup pendiam. Tapi tidak sependiam temanku yang satu itu. Mungkin karena golongan darahku yang AB, cenderung _introvert_. Diam, bicara seperlunya, bertindak seperlunya.

Aku suka sekali mengamati teman-temanku bermain. Tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyol mereka.

Mungkin karena aku anak perempuan yang pendiam, jadi tidak terlalu aktif bergerak. Sahabatku paling dekat kebalikannya denganku. Seorang anak perempuan yang tidak mau diam. Seperti cacing kepanasan, bedanya dia tidak menggeliat menjijikan tentunya.

.

.

.

Aku adalah anak perempuan paling cerewet, suka mengoceh, dan tidak mau diam juga. Mungkin di mata orang lain aku tampak seperti _leader_. Tapi, bukan aku. Justru kami tidak punya hal seperti itu, semuanya sama dan tidak ada pemimpin diantara kita. Walau aku paling sering melerai teman yang sedang berdebat—atau justru aku yang berdebat.

Selain mengoceh, aku suka sekali orang yang menatapku. Akan kubalas tatapan orang yang dengan senang hati menatap mataku. Tidak hanya menatap balik, senyum kusunggingkan tanpa ragu.

Mungkin aku anak paling ceria dan heboh diantara yang lainnya. Tentu, sainganku adalah anak paling nakal diantara kami. Aku dan dia sering berdebat dan bermain juga tentunya.

.

.

.

Pipiku sering sekali dicubit secara gemas. Mereka bilang pipiku empuk—karena banyak daging berada di daerah situ. Mungkin aku-lah yang paling berisi diantara mereka. Karena itu aku juga paling lamban gerakannya.

Karena badanku ini, aku suka berdiam diri untuk mengambil nafas. Aku juga suka melamun menemani teman-temanku yang pendiam.

Aku bersyukur berteman dengan mereka. Banyak anak lainnya yang mengejekku seperti anak perempuan. Mungkin karena ibuku yang berharap memilik anak perempuan, membuatku seperti ini. Bagiku tidak masalah, selama mereka menerimaku apa adanya.

.

.

.

Banyak yang bilang kalau aku tidak pandai berekspresi maupun bertutur kata. Karena bibirku lebih sering tertutup rapat ketimbang terbuka lalu mengeluarkan suara, menggetarkan pita suara.

Badanku pasif. Aku tidak suka banyak bergerak. Karena kedua kakiku ini tidak bisa digerakan secara bebas seperti yang lain. Sejak kecelakaan saat aku balita, kakiku tidak mau bergerak sesuai yang kumau. Aku tidak bisa berlari, loncat dan jalan dengan benar. Hanya bisa tertatih.

Ke-empat temanku ini bisa memaklumi keadaanku, tetap bermain denganku. Tidak ada yang mencemoohku.

.

.

.

"_Hey! Kita bermain ke restoran pizza itu, yuk!?"_

"_Memangnya di sana ada apa?"_

"_Maksudmu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza itu?"_

"_Kudengar di sana ada robot yang bisa bernyanyi dan bermain bersama kita, lho!"_

"_Sepertinya tempat itu menarik,"_

.

.

.

_Apapun yang terjadi. Kami tetap lima sekawan yang tak terpisahkan._

.

.

.

Dingin dan sangat tidak nyaman.

Itu yang kulit luarku rasakan.

Lembab dan bau anyir.

Itu yang hidungku hirup.

Gelap. Mataku hanya dapat menerima cahaya temaram yang masuk melalu celah garis lurus di pojok sana.

Badanku terasa berat, tertindih entah apa itu aku tidak tahu.

Yang kutahu pasti. Bau anyir ini, adalah bau darah yang mengering dan menempel di sekitarku.

Entah dari mana rasa nyeri ini datang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Sungguh membuat tubuhku semakin lemah.

Kakiku yang pincang, cacat tak sempurna setelah kecelakaan itu. Kurasa kakiku mati rasa sekarang, benar-benar mati rasa.

Jemariku bisa merasakan benda lembut-dingin yang menindihku. Wajahku sedikit gatal karena helaian rambut.

Kelima indraku terasa tajam—sekaligus tumpul di waktu yang bersamaan.

Tapi, telingaku menangkap derap langkah kaki, mendekat. Secercah sinar datang secara tiba-tiba, membuat mataku terasa lumpuh sesaat.

Sebuah tangan orang dewasa mengangkat sesuatu yang menindihku. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menyesuaikan mataku ini dengan sinar yang datang. Sinar itu tidak terlalu terang, namun tetap saja membuatku kesulitan melihat setelah sekian lama berada di kegelapan.

Tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan itu kembali lagi, mengambil sesuatu yang menindihku lagi. Kini mataku sudah mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas walau tak terbuka sempurna.

Aku sadar. Benda yang diambilnya adalah tubuh manusia tak bernyawa. Tubuh teman-temanku.

.

.

.

Nafasku terasa sesak, bukan hanya karena aku baru tahu aku ini ditindih oleh apa. Luka-luka di tubuhku membantu sesak ini semakin menjadi.

Aku tidak bisa bersuara. Tidak bisa menggetarkan pita suaraku sama sekali. Meringis saja tak terdengar oleh diriku sendiri. Air mataku tidak mengalir keluar. Seakan, aku tak berdaya.

Ini yang ke-tiga kalinya dia mengangkat tubuh temanku. Telingaku sudah mendengar suara-suara yang tidak mengenakan di luar sana. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi di luar—yang kuanggap kotak— ini.

Suara itu bukanlah suara pacul beradu dengan tanah.

Suara itu lebih seperti, ibuku sedang membuka dada ayam yang hendak dijadikan sup untuk makan siang.

Di dalam sini tinggal aku dan temanku yang sudah tak bernyawa. Mataku yang tidak terbuka dengan sempurna ini, mungkin dia mengira aku juga sudah mati.

Aku ingat, kenapa aku dan temanku bisa seperti ini. Berakhir di dalam kotak besar ini.

.

.

.

Tiba giliranku. Tubuhku terasa terangkat. Mata sayuku masih bisa mengelabuinya.

Sudah kuduga, dia pelakunya. Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Kenapa?

Aku masih bisa mencengkram tangannya.

Tak lama ia berujar seakan kaget melihat mayat hidup.

_"Masih hidup!? Kau pura-pura mati?"_

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Gelap. Aku hanya bisa memeluk tubuhku sendiri dalam gelap. Menangis, menunggu pertolongan, tak berhentinya kami ucapkan hal itu.

_Tolong kami!_

.

"_Kalian dibunuh oleh orang itu? Rupanya aku tidak sendiri,"_

Sesosok anak kecil dengan matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata itu muncul.

"_Siapa kau? Apa kau datang untuk menolongku?"_

"_Menolong? Mungkin bisa disebut seperti itu. Tapi, aku juga tidak menjaminnya, maaf,"_

Anak itu seakan menangis tanpa henti. Lalu menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

"_Perasaan kalian semua masih tertinggal. Kalian bisa gunakan itu untuk membalaskan dendam padanya. Aku tahu, kalian ingin membuatnya menderita juga, 'kan?"_

Menderita—kami sangat menderita.

Kami yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak bisa melihat wajah orang tua kami lagi.

Kami yang masih polos, dan butuh bimbingan. Kini kehilangan segalanya.

Waktu tidak bisa berputar kembali.

"_Bisakah hal itu terjadi?"_

"_Bisa! Kalian bisa merasakan kehadiran pembunuh itu,"_

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan kami ada di dalam Animatronic ini. Kami melekat ada di dalamnya, terjebak. Hanya ini 'media' yang bisa kami gunakan, sebagai balas dendam.

Robot usang ini yang bersedia memikul hasrat kami, emosi kami. Walau kami tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang selalu terdapat suara sang pembunuh kami. Tapi kami bisa merasakannya, mendengar suaranya yang kami benci.

Ruangan dimana dia berjaga, sekeras apapun kami berusaha mendekat, dia berhasil lolos.

Tidak heran. Kami juga melakukan kesalahan, teror yang kami buat ternyata melibatkan orang tak bersalah.

"_Hikss….! Maafkan aku! Aku kira kau pembunuh kami!"_

Anak itu, yang telah merasuki Foxy memanglah ceroboh. Perasaannya tidak salah, memang yang menggendong anak itu-lah pembunuh kami. Namun yang ia gigit justru anak yang tak bersalah.

"_Hiks—tidak apa—ukh. Kakak itu juga yang menggendongku dan memposisikan kepalaku terlalu dekat dengan Foxy,"_

Bersyukur anak itu tidak marah. Ia mengerti situasi yang dialami keenam korban sebelumnya.

"_Aku—aku juga ingin membantu kalian!"_

.

.

.

Hari paling bahagia tiba.

Ini hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kami semua, tujuh korban sang pembunuh itu.

Akhirnya kami berhasil bertemu dengannya. Dan membalaskan dendam kami.

Walau dendam kami sudah terbalas, jika tidak ada orang yang mengetahui kami, kami tidak akan bisa bebas begitu saja.

Dalam arti, kami masih membutuhkan pertolongan untuk keluar sepenuhnya dari dunia ini, pergi menuju dunia kami sebenarnya.

Pertolongan itu tentu datang, 'kan?

Karena kalian-lah ikut serta membantu kami bebas…

-end-

d-drable apaan ini?

APAAN INI?

Gatau suer. Tadinya ini cuma mau dijadiin chapter ekstra dari FF FNaF sebelumnya—dan emang sih, cuma bukan dimasukan kedalam chapter. Tapi cerita baru :'''

Niatnya ini sih chapter penjelas (menurut saya sendiri) gegara liat fanart tentang lima anak ini bebas, itu ngepeeeeels(?) banget :''' *nangis kejer*

Tengkyuh yang udah mau baca dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff gajelas ini :''' dan udah support juga.. kripik(?) salamnya(?) :3

Love you guys! Thank you very much ~


End file.
